Ne te maries pasJe t'en prie
by Fredanya
Summary: OS Draymione. Drago et Hermione sont ensemble mais leur petite idylle se voit chambouler par l'annonce du prochain mariage de Drago avec Pansy. Comment surmonteront-ils cette épreuve?


Ce fut une rayonnante préfète en chef venant de Gryffondor, habillée seulement de ses sous-vêtements et d'une chemise de son homme, qui rentra dans le salon des appartement des préfets qu'elle partageait heureusement avec son petit ami secret, un serpentard, surement le pire de tous. Celui ci était planté devant la fenêtre, habillé d'un pantalon noir et torse nu. La jeune Gryffondor se posta derrière lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton dans son dos. Mais le jeune serpentard ne réagit pas. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, sa bonne humeur volant en éclat.

-Chéri?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se détacha de lui et se mit a ses côtés afin de voir son visage. Elle apercu dans ses mains, un parchemin. L'inquiétude grimpa en flêche chez elle.

-Drago?

Celui ci parut enfin se rendre compte que sa petite amie était a ses cotés. Il lui fit une ébauche de sourire.

-Hermione.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé , posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Hermione fronça encore plus les sourcils et demanda:

-C'est une lettre de ton père c'est ça?

La jeune fille sentit soudain le froid l'envahir, comme si un détraqueur était dans les parages. Elle s'enroula de ses bras. Drago la regardait sans dire un mot. Malgré la situation critique, qu'il n'avait pas encore annoncé , il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la fille qu'il fréquentait depuis maintenant six mois en secret était magnifique...surtout dans sa chemise. Conscient qu'Hermione attendait une réponse, il acquiesça. A chaque lettre de Lucius Malefoy, le couple avait peur qu'il ait découvert leur relation. Biensur, la peur que Voldemort s'en prenne a Hermione n'inquiétait plus Drago vut que Harry Potter l'avait tué . Mais il n'avait pas confiance en son pére. Le jeune blondinet soupira. Il aurait encore préféré que son monstre de pére découvre tout. Mais là...

-Drago tu me fais peur! Enfin parle voyons...

Elle se rapprocha et se posta devant lui et demanda:

-Il nous a découvert?

Drago secoua la tête négativement. Hermione soupira de soulagement, ce que Drago remarqua. Mais la jeune fille commençait déja à recouvrer sa bonne humeur. Elle dit, plus joyeusement:

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi fait tu cette tête d'enterrement mon amour? Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que ton pére sachant que tu sors avec une sang de bourbe?

Drago soupira. Il n'aimait pas faire souffrir Hermione car il l'aimait de tout son coeur et elle le savait. Depuis six mois, les deux tourtereaux, bien que cachés, étaient heureux. Et sans en savoir la cause, les amis de Drago avaient bien remarqué que celui-ci était plus joyeux, moins amer. Mais encore une fois, Lucius Malefoy avait trouvé le moyen de pourrir la vie de son fils, il s'en foutrait royalement si seulement ca ne touchait que lui, mais cette nouvelle allait aussi chambouler la vie d'Hermione. Il se décida a parler aprés avoir pris une grande inspiration.

-Je vais me marier.

Les mots taient lachés. Hermione rit faussement.

-Non sérieusement Drago. Pourquoi ton pére t'a écris?

Drago leva des yeux tristes sur Hermione. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille.

-C'est une blague...N'est ce pas?

-J'aurais aimé...Mais...

La Gryffondor se laissa tomber lourdement a coté de Drago, le regard fixe, regardant un point invisible. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait plus de force.

-Mia...

-Avec qui?

La voix de la jeune fille tremblait. Elle se doutait pourtant bien de la réponse. Ca ne pouvait tre que...

-Pansy Parkinson.

Elle déglutit. Drago posa ses mains sur ses paules et lui assura:

-Mais ça ne changera rien. Tu m'entends?

Hermione posa sur Drago un regard incrédule et blessé. Elle se détacha de Drago, se leva et fit quelques pas. Sous une impulsion, elle envoya valser au sol, les objets posés sur le rebord de la cheminée. Les larmes dévalaient a présent ses joues. Drago se leva.

-Hermione...

-Tu te moques de moi? Bien sur que ça va changer quelque chose. Ca change tout au contraire! Et nos projets? Tout ce qu'on avait dit qu'on ferait? Tu te rappelles de ça? On devait attendre d' être sortis de Poudlard pour dire aux autres qu'on étaient fiancés! Tu crois que tu pourras toujours le faire une fois que tu seras marié ?

Drago détestait voir Hermione dans cet état. Il fit un pas vers elle.

-Chérie...

Hermione, sous la colére et la souffrance prit un bouquin dans la bibliothèque et le jeta sur Drago en criant:

-Réponds moi!

Elle lui en jeta un autre.

-Dis moi que rien ne va changer!

Elle prenait un autre bouquin quand Drago lui bloqua les mains en lui prenant les poignets.

-Calme toi!

Hermione regarda Drago.

-Tout est détruit.

Puis elle éclata en sanglot. Drago retenant aussi ses larmes, la serra contre lui. Hermione s'accrochait a Drago comme a une bouée de sauvetage.

-Chut calme toi je t'en prie.

Hermione repoussa Drago et commença a partir en direction des escaliers.

-Mione...

-Laisse moi!

La jeune fille monta quatre a quatre les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Toujours en colére, elle envoya tout valser, les parchemins, ses bouquins, ses cadres de photos, tout ce qu'elle trouvait elle le détruisait, puis elle se laissa glisser le long d'un mur et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Derrière la porte, Drago entendait la jeune fille pleurer. Dieu que ça lui faisait mal. Il leva la main pour frapper a la porte mais au moment où son poing allait s'abbattre sur le bois, il se stoppa...Sa main retomba. Il soupira et retourna dans le salon où il s'assit pour réfléchir. Quelques heures plus tard, Blaise Zabinni entra dans l'appartement.

-Alors mon pot, prêt pour la sortie a Préaulard?

-Oué, lança videment Drago.

Blaise fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi? Tu t'es embrouillé avec Hermy?

Blaise était au courant de sa relation avec Hermione parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Drago, et par conséquent, la meilleure amie d'Hermione, Ginny Weasley était elle aussi au courant. Drago soupira.

-On peut dire ça. J'ai recu une lettre de mon père.

-Aie. Il a tout découvert?

Drago secoua la tête.

-Non. Il m'a annoncé mon prochain mariage avec Pansy.

Blaise grimaça. Il jeta ensuite un regard en direction du plafond et lança:

-Comment va-t-elle?

Drago lança, sarcastique et triste en même temps.

-Si elle s'est pas suicicidée, elle doit encore être a verser chaque larme que son corps contient.

-Désolé Mec.

A ce moment, Hermione descendit. Elle s' était habillée chaudement vu qu'ils étaient en Hiver: Un jean, des bottes de neiges, un pull a col roulé , son manteau, son écharpe, son bonnet et...des grosses lunettes de soleil en plus, pour cacher ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

-Bonjour Hermione, lança Blaise.

Mais Hermione passa en coup de vent et sortit de l'appartement sans dire un mot et sans un regard. Drago baissa la tête. Blaise mit sa main sur l' épaule de Drago.

-Allons-y Dray.

La sortie a Préaulard se passa bien...A quelques point. Pendant le cartier libre, Hermione s' était réfugiée a la taverne et avait pris un whisky pur feu...en réalité , plusieurs whisky pur feu. Harry l'avait retrouvée a moitié endormie sur la table. Drago avait fallit faire une crise cardiaque quand il avait vu Harry porter Hermione dans ses bras et l'entendre dire a Ginny et a Ron qu'elle avait trop bu.

-Merci Ginny, dit Dray quand celle ci lui annonça qu'elle le laissait prendre soin d'Hermione.

-Ecoute Drago, je sais que tu n'y peux rien...Mais s'il te plait, fait que ça s'arrange. Hermione n'a jamais prit une goutte d'alcool de sa vie, même quand on a du effacer la mémoire a ses parents. Et la elle prend la cuite de sa vie...Franchement, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait décider de faire aprés ça!

Ginny partit. Mais ses paroles avaient semer le trouble et l'inquiétude dans l'esprit de Drago. Hermione pourrait elle vraiment songer a...Il se secoua la tete. Puis il alla au chevet d'Hermione.

-Mon amour. Tu m'entends?

Hermione ouvrit les yeux doucement et regarda Drago. Celui ci eut le coeur brisé quand il découvrit que le regard pétillant de joie qu'il aimait tant était a présent vide et terne...A cause de lui. Hermione hocha la tête.

-Ma puce...

-Ne te marie pas. Je t'en prie.

Hermione se releva et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Drago qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se mit a répéter cette phrase sans cesse comme une litanie, en pleurant, en suppliant, en criant même des fois. Le jeune serpentard la laissa dire, jusqu'a temps qu'elle se calme. Ensuite il prit son visage en coupe, planta son regard argent dans le sien et lui dit:  
-Il faut que tu sois forte Hermione.

Hermione, comme une petite fille butée, secoua la tete.

-Je ne veux pas être forte si ça veut dire que je vais te perdre.

-Mia, il faut que tu ailles bien, je n'aurais pas la force de te laisser si tu ne vas pas bien...

-Alors tu ne partiras jamais. Parce que jamais je n'irai bien si tu n'es pas avec moi, répliqua la jeune Gryffondor, ses yeux s'embuant a nouveau de larmes.

Elle même en fut surprise, elle pensait qu'elle avait versé toutes les larmes possibles et inimaginables.

-Il faut que tu sois résonnable...

-Pourquoi? Hein, dis moi! Pourquoi je devrais être raisonnable? Pourquoi? Je suis en train de tout perdre, alors pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de m'appitoyer et d'être faible pour une fois?

-La Hermione que je connais elle se bat...

-Mais elle a pas envie, cria Hermione en se libérant de l' étreinte de son homme et partant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Drago soupira. Ca allait être dur. Mais il fallait qu'il arrive a convaincre Hermione de se battre. Parce que il ne pourrait pas désobéir a l'ordre de son père, et qu'il devrait trouvé en lui la force d'abandonner la femme de sa vie pour la passer avec une autre. Mais si Hermione ne se battait pas pour survivre sans lui...Drago se leva et alla frapper a la porte de la salle de bain.

-Hermione Jane Granger, ouvre cette porte.

Hermione, recroquevillée au sol, le dos contre la porte secoua la tete.

-Hermione. Ouvre la porte tout de suite!

La jeune fille vérifia que le verrou était bien en place. Puis elle entendit Drago soupirer.

-Ecoute, je ne veux pas me marier avec Pansy. Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien a moi? Ma vie c'est avec toi que je veux la passer et ça me fait aussi mal qu'a toi de devoir dire adieu a tout nos projets. Mais on ne peut pas faire autrement! Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter du temps qu'il nous reste?

Hermione ne voulait surtout pas entendre Drago lui dire ça. Comment pouvait il seulement penser qu'ils pourraient faire comme si de rien était? Alors elle boucha ses oreilles en y plaquant ses mains et en se mettant a fredonner une chanson que sa mére aimait chanter. Drago l'entendit et soupira plus fort. Hermione avait déja fait ça une ou deux fois lors de quelques disputes. Il dit plus fort:

-Hermione si tu n'ouvres pas la porte maintenant, je la défonce!

Il pourrait le faire. La jeune fille le savait. Alors, ayant une idée, elle consolida discrétement le verrou et passa par l'autre porte, celle qui menait dans la chambre de Drago. Ensuite, elle sortit librement de l'appartement et partit en courant dans la tour d'astronomie. Derriére sa porte, Drago attendait la réponse qui ne vint pas.

-Trés bien, Hermione. C'est comme tu voudras.

Visiblement, il n'avait pas conscience qu'il parlait tout seul, dans le vide. Alors il fit ce qu'il avait dit et tomba sur une piéce complétement vide. La porte menant a sa chambre était ouverte. Drago jura. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il soupira. Maintenant Hermione pouvait être n'importe où dans le chateau...Même hors du chateau d'ailleurs! Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Ca allait être dur...Trés dur. Il commença donc a fouiller le chateau.

Hermione ressassait dans sa tête les souvenirs heureux entre elle et Drago. Ils avaient été bêtes de se dire qu'ils pourraient vivre heureux normalement comme tout le monde. Comment une Gryfondor née de parents moldus pourrait vivre heureuse avec un Serpentard sang pur? Comme elle avait été sotte. Elle se traitait d'idiote, de tous les noms d'oiseaux ou d'injures sorcières comme moldues dans sa tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas a regretter d' être tomber amoureuse de Drago.

Hermione était gelée, en courant d'air en haut de la tour, sans manteau, elle avait froid. Elle tremblait. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne bougerait de la. Pas question de retourner chez elle et devoir écouter Drago. Aprés tout, n'avait-il jamais rêvé de cette situation: un sang pur faisant un mariage avec une sang pur pour perpétuer la lignée de sang pur du nom de Malefoy? Elle savait tout de même que Drago l'aimait, beaucoup. Mais pas assez visiblement pour tenir tête a son pêre!

-Dieu Merci tu es la!

Elle se retourna.

-Va t-en!

-Et te laisser mourrir de froid? Pas question!

-Va t-en, répéta-t-elle.

-Hermione.

-Drago, va-t-en, dit elle faiblement.

Drago, en colére maintenant, pris Hermione par le bras, et transplana. Ils attérirent dans la chambre de Drago.

-Pourquoi tu t'acharnes? Hein? Ne peut tu pas me laisser souffrir tranquillement? Pourquoi t'entêtes tu?

-Parce que je t'aime, cria Drago hors de lui.

Hermione sursauta.

-Parce que je t'aime a en mourrir Hermione. Je m'acharnes parce que ça me rend dingue de te voir dans cet état, et de savoir que c'est a cause de moi.

Non, il avait tord. Ce n' était pas a cause de lui, mais a cause de son père.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser souffrir sans rien tenter pour faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux. Hermione, on peut toujours être ensemble! Peu importe que j' épouse Pansy ou non.

Hermione soupira. Décidemment les hommes ne comprendrait jamais rien! Elle dit, calmement:

-Non Drago. On ne peut pas être ensemble. Parce que je refuse d' être juste reléguée au rang de maîtresse. Parce que je ne veux pas passer ma vie a attendre que ton futur travail et ta femme te laisse le temps de passer me voir. Parce que pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai envie d'être égoiste et d'exiger de t'avoir pour moi toute seule. Parce ce que je refuse de t'oublier et de passer a autre chose. Voilà pourquoi, on ne pourra pas être ensemble si tu épouses Pansy.

Hermione soupira tristement, embrassa Drago sur la joue et repartit dans sa chambre. Drago et Hermione ne se reparlèrent pas jusqu'au jour du bal de Noël. Ils devaient, en tant que Préfets en chef, ouvrir le bal tout les deux. Hermione se préparait donc sans grand entrain mais en faisant tout de même un effort. Et quand Drago la vit descendre les marches, il fut éblouie. Elle était ravissante. Elle avait mit une robe longue reserrée a la taille et se divisant dans une cascade de tulle et de soie. La robe était dans les tons rouge avec des broderies dorées. Hermione était a l'image de sa maison. Ses cheveux étaient juste bouclés et lachés sur ses épaules, elle avait juste ramenés ses mêches de devant a l'arriére de sa tête avec des pinces dorées. Elle souriait, mais Drago n' était pas dupe. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi ternes, sinon plus. Quand ils se mirent a danser la valse d'ouverture, Drago observait Hermione, qui s'obstinait a fixer son regard sur le décor, sur tout, sauf sur lui.

-Va tu me parler,demanda Drago en dansant.

Hermione soupira.

-Dis moi ce que tu veux entendre.

Elle parlait parce qu'elle était obligée . Drago soupira a son tour.

-Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec un robot.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il lui semblait que la valse s' éternisait.

-Aurais-je le plaisir de danser de nouveau avec toi, demanda Drago avec espoir.

Hermione haussa les paules.

-Nous sommes censés nous haïr. Pourquoi deux ennemis redanseraient ensemble sans y être obligés? Et puis, je pense que ta fiancée a du reserver ton carnet de bal pour le reste de la soirée non?

-Herm...

La danse venait tout juste de se finir. Sans un mot, Hermione se libéra de son compagnon et sortit de la salle. Drago en avait marre. Peu importe de ce que pourrait penser les gens. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec la lionne. Il partait le lendemain pour le manoir Malefoy, c' était le moment ou jamais. Il partit donc a sa suite et la retrouva prés du lac gelé , un châle sur les épaules. Elle s' était assise a même la neige. Sa robe s' étallant autour d'elle.

-Hermione, pourquoi fait tu ça, demanda-t-il désemparé .

Hermione parla, encore une fois sans entrain, d'un ton monotone.

-Je m'entraine. Dans moins d'une semaine, tu seras marié , et tout sera terminé , si ça ne l'est pas déja.

Drago perdit patience.

-Tu es...butée, et entêtée...Et re butée...Arg, je n'ai pas envie de me marier! Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le comprendre?

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Hermione sentit quelque chose: la colére. Alors elle se leva et répliqua:

-Et pourquoi toi tu ne vas pas comprendre que je ne peux faire comme si de rien était! Je ne peux pas faire semblant qu'il nous reste encore du temps! Désolée, je ne suis pas comme ça...Je ne suis pas comme...Toi!

-Que veux tu dire?

Hermione soupira.

-Toute ta vie, tu as été obligé de cacher tes sentiments véritables. Tu es entrainé a jouer a l'autruche! Mais pas moi...Chez moi, quand j'allais mal, je le disait a ma mère qui me faisait des gateaux, ou a mon père, qui m'emmenait a la patinoire. Je ne gardais rien pour moi! Je ne sais pas jouer a l'autruche parce que j'ai toujours fait face a mes sentiments! Alors faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si a la rentrée tu serais toujours le même...C'est au dessus de mes forces! Alors cesse de me le demander!

Drago lui aussi sentit la colére monter en lui.

-Alors que veux tu que je fasse? Dis le moi!

-Fais les choses pour toi. Pas pour ta famille. Tu ne veux pas te marier...Fait face a ça!

-Je ne peux pas, se plaignit Drago.

Hermione passa devant Drago et s'arrêta et dit:

-Alors tout est fini.

Et elle partit...Nom de Dieu qu'elle l'aimait. Et que ça faisait mal de lui dire Adieu. Mais en revenant des vacances, elle devraient reprendre sa vie...comme avant...Avant Drago. Quand Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, ses yeux se posérent sur des photos...Elle et Drago. Heureux. Comme ils ne le seraient plus jamais. Elle alla jusqu'a son bureau, ouvrit son tiroir et prit le paquet...Elle avait acheté le cadeau de Drago bien avant cette histoire. Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre du Serpentard, elle entra et posa le paquet sur son oreiller. Il le trouverait plus tard. Puis elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle se changea, prit sa valise déja faite et transplana chez son chez elle moldu, là où elle avait vécu avec ses parents avant qu'on ne leur efface la mémoire. Elle avait gardé la maison, grace a Minerva. La bas, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de Drago, le seul objet le lui rappelant était son médaillon qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. Drago ignorait son existence mais dans le médaillon, elle avait mis une photo de lui. Comme ça, elle le porterait toujours sur son coeur. Hermione s'allongea tout habillée sur le lit et pleura encore...

Drago ne revint que trés tard, dans sa chambre. Il pensa que Hermione devait être en train de dormir, il ne la d&rangea pas. Pansy l'avait épuisé...Le mariage par ci, le mariage par la...Il commença a enlever son noeud papillon par gestes brusques quand ses yeux se posérent sur son lit. Il fronça les sourcils, s'approcha et prit le paquet qu'il ouvrit. Il découvrit une boite noir en cuir, intrigué il l'ouvrit et découvrit une gourmette en argent. Drago la prit, un serpent y était gravé . Il la retourna et se figea, en sentant également son coeur se briser. Au dos de la gourmette, était gravé ces mots: "A toi pour toujours". Il se laissa tomber au sol, le dos appuyé contre son lit, il regarda l'inscription encore et encore en la caressant du doigt...Puis pris par une impulsion, il traversa la salle de bain a grand pas et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione...Il vacilla, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Non!

Si. La chambre était vide. Partie. Elle était partie. Alors tout était vraiment fini. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il pleura.

-Hermione...

Son coeur se transforma en un trou béant...Un trou sans fin, douloureux. Il sut qu'après ça, aucun des doloris de son père ne pourrait le faire plier. Aucune douleur n' était comparable a celle qui envahissait son coeur. Pour libérer sa souffrance, il cria de toute ses forces le nom de sa bien aimée, et se laissa pleurer. Quand le jour se leva, il était toujours dans la chambre d'Hermione mais ses yeux étaient secs. Et quand plus tard, il partit de Poudlard direction le manoir Malefoy, ses yeux qui avaient été pendant six mois si joyeux et lumineux n' étaient plus qu'un océan argent aussi froid et figé que la glace...

-Non!

L'assemblée préésente fut parcourut d'un frisson et les murmures s' élevèrent. Lucius se leva et lança:

-Drago, que signifie...

-La ferme.

Drago se tourna vers Pansy qui était a deux doigts de la crise de tétanie.

-Je ne me marierais pas avec toi, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

Drago commença a partir. Lucius prit sa baguette avec l'intention évidente de lancer un Doloris a son fils. Au moment où la formule allait s'echapper de ses lêvres, Drago s'était déja retourné , baguette en main et avais lancé un Expélliarmus sur son pére. Il rangea sa baguette et recommença a partir. Lucius demanda, furieux:

-Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le jeune blondinet s'autorisa un sourire en coin et lança:

-Je fait face a mes sentiments.

Puis il sortit de la pièce. Des jours plus tard, c' était la rentrée a Poudlard aprés les vacances de Noël. Hermione, qui avait passé toutes ses vacances a déprimer, était fin prête pour reprendre sa vie. Drago Malefoy, c' était du passé. Enfin...c'est ce qu'elle pensait, parce qu'au moment où elle entra dans la Grand Salle pour le repas, et que ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Serpentard, plus particuliérement sur lui, toutes ses bonnes résolutions volérent en éclat, et les deux dernières semaines lui revinrent en mémoire avec une force incroyable qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle s' était donc voilé la face, ça allait être plus dur que ce qu'elle pensait. Car Drago Malefoy n' était pas du passé! Il était même bien présent dans sa tête et dans son coeur. En fait, Drago était présent dans chaque fibre de son être. Hermione Granger se secoua la tête et ammorça son chemin vers sa table quand une voix, celle qu'elle rêvait d'entendre depuis son départ de Poudlard retentit:

-Hermione Jane Granger.

Elle se stoppa mais ne se retourna pas. Le silence s' était fait dans la salle, élèves comme professeurs attendaient avec appréhension de voir la suite. Drago s'avança jusqu'a quelques pas derrière Hermione. Il dit, sur un ton de reproche:

-Tu es une imbécile. Tu sais que je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait!

Tandis que tout le monde se demandait ce que les deux ennemis avaient encore inventé, Hermione luttait pour que les larmes ne lui montent pas aux yeux. Sans se retourner, Hermione haussa les paules et dit:

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais a faire.

-Ah oui? Laisse moi te demander Hermione: Qui ne fait pas face a ses sentiments aujourd'hui?

Hermione se retourna d'un coup en colère:

-Comment oses tu? J'ai toujours fait face c'est toi qui...

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu as fuit?

-Je...Je n'ai pas fuit, lança Hermione, les dents et poings serrés.

Drago se rapprocha d'un pas.

-Ah oui? Comment alors appelles tu le fait de partir sans rien dire a personne en ne laissant aucun mot et ne pas donner de nouvelle pendant les vacances? Moi j'appelles ca prendre la fuite.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy hein?

-Ce que ça peut me faire? Tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai découvert que ta chambre était vide? Quand j'ai découvert que je t'avais perdue, tu imagines ce que ça m'a fait?

Moi, moi, moi. Hermione répliqua ouvertement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et moi, t'imagines ce que ça m'a fait quand j'ai découvert que tu allait épouser ma pire ennemie?

Dans la salle, les élèves, se posaient des questions. Granger et Malefoy n' étaient ils pas censer se détester? Alors pourquoi avaient ils tous l'impression de se retrouver en plein episode des Feux de l'amour: version Sorcier?

-Tu as eu mal. Comme jamais. Et a cause de moi. Je le sais parce ce que tu as ressenti, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai compris que je t'avais perdue et que la seule chose qu'il me restait de toi était cette gourmette avec ces quatres mots: "A toi pour toujours".

Hermione ne luttait plus pour retenir ses larmes.

-Et moi alors? Je n'avais que cette photo de toi accrochée a mon cou.

Drago fut décontenancé.

-Hein?

Hermione sortit sa chaîne de son corsage et la fit passer autour de son cou. Elle l'ouvrit et la tendit a Drago. Il vit une photo de lui et il sentit une sensation l'envahir qu'il n'avait ressentit depuis deux semaines. La joie. Alors elle ne l'avait pas oublier. Mais il se rembrunit, il dit boudeur:

-T'es quand même partie!

-Tu t'es quand même marié , répliqua la jeune Gryffondor du tac au tac.

Drago sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Non.

Hermione sentit quelque chose de vicieux s'incruster en elle: l'espoir. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit:

-Quoi non? Qu'est-ce que ca veux dire ce non?

Drago se rapprocha et dit d'une voix douce:

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit!

Hermione hocha la tete comme si elle comprenait juste avant de la pencher de coté avec son froncement de sourcil et de dire:

-Dit quoi?

Drago du se retenir d'embrasser Hermione sans préavis. Il l'avait toujours trouvée irrésistible comme ça: les sourcils froncés, la tête penchée et une moue de réflection accrochée aux lêvres. Mais il se retint.

-J'ai fait face a mes sentiments.

De nouveau, cet chose vicieuce s'invita dans le coeur d'Hermione, elle avait l'espoir qu'il ne s' était pas marié...chose stupide vu qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir tete a son père, si il l'avait fait, il serait mort Avada Kédavrisé ou Dolorisé ! Elle secoua la tête. Drago expliqua:

-Je ne me suis pas marié...Je ne le voulais pas et ça nous faisait souffrir tout les deux. Alors j'ai sorti ma tête du sable, j'ai Expelliarmusé mon père et je suis parti. J'ai eu l'idée de te retrouver directement mais...Je ne savais pas où tu étais. Ginny ne savait pas où tu étais. Alors j'ai attendu la rentrée.

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Mais...Pourquoi?

Drago sentit l'agacement l'envahir:

-Pourquoi? Hermione, je suis fou amoureux de toi. C'est avec toi que je veux me marier. Et pas avec cette face de bouledogue de Pansy. Des expressions choquées, surprises, ou scandalisées retentirent dans la salle. Drago Malefoy, amoureux de Hermione Granger, une sang de bourbe? C' était du jamais vu a Poudlard. Collin Crivey pensait déja a son prochain article! Quant a Hermione, elle sourit:

-Je sais déja tout ça Drago. Ce que je voulais dire c'est: Pourquoi avoir pris un tel risque? Ton père aurait pu te tuer!

Drago plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

-Oui, et si je dois mourrir pour toi qu'il en soit ainsi. Si tu peux être heureuse...

-Pas sans toi. Jamais sans toi.

Drago sourit aussi et dit:

-Je te promets Hermione que plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un se mettre entre nous (avis aux amateurs...Voldy Le Mort, te voila prévenu). Je t'aime Hermione, plus que n'importe qui au monde. Hermione pleura, de joie cette fois, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Drago en lui soufflant:

-Je t'aime tellement Drago.

Celui ci se recula et il embrassa Hermione avec le plus de tendresse et d'amour que personne n'avait jamais vu. Drago ensuite se mit a genoux...Hermione dut se retenir de rire nerveusement...Il n'allait pas faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait faire...

-Hermione Jane Granger, veux tu m' épouser?

Ah bah si il l'a fait.

-Oui.

Drago se releva et l'embrassa. La salle applaudit. Sur sa chaise, Minerva MacGonagall pensa a Albus Dumbledore (Papy Dumby...ou Dumbo pour les intimes!) son rêve, d'un jour réunir les deux maisons, venait de se réaliser. Plus loin, a la table des Gryffondors, il y avait Ron, Ginny et Harry. Ron avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux exhorbités, il était figé. Mais pas figé surpris, figé...Horrifié! Hermione, sa Hermy avec le lézard? Non. Son monde s'écroulait, lui qui était amoureux et qui attendait le bon moment pour le lui avouer...Ginny avait un sourire radieux aux lêvres, Drago avait enfin pris son envol (d'abord, on le compare a une autruche, maintenant a un pigeon..Bah c'est du joli!) et Hermione pourrait enfin être heureuse avec lui. Harry, bloqué pointait le couple du doigt, sa tête et son regard faisant la navette entre Drago et Hermione, et Ginny.

-Tu...Il...Elle...Ils...Je...Mais...

-Met une sourdine chéri, Hermione est amoureuse!

L'art et la manière de faire taire Harry Potter façon Ginny Weasley, leçon 1! De l'autre coté de la salle, coté Serpentard, Blaise regardait le couple, souriant.

-Bravo Dray!

Pansy entendit ça et dit:

-Quoi Blaise? Tu était au courant? Tu savais tout et t'a rien dit?

Blaise rit et répliqua:

-Pour manquer ta tête de Pékinois ahuri quand t'a vu Drago demander Hermy en mariage? Ah ça jamais!

Pansy partit en furie...

Deux ans plus tard...

Ce fut un rayonnant ex Serpentard, star de Quidditch, habillé seulement d'un pantalon noir, qui entra dans le salon de la maison achetée afin de vivre avec sa merveilleuse femme. Celle-ci était plantée devant la fenêtre, habillée de ses sous vêtements et d'une chemise lui, regardant le jour se lever. Le jeune homme se posta derrière elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule. Mais sa femme ne réagit pas. Il fronça les sourcils, sa bonne humeur volant en éclat.

-Chérie?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se mit alors a ses cotés pour bien voir son visage, il aperçut alors un parchemin dans ses mains. L'inquiètude grimpa en flêche chez lui.

-Hermione?

Celle-ci parut enfin se rendre compte que son mari était a ses cotés. Elle lui fit une ébauche de sourire.

-Drago.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Drago fronça encore plus les sourcils et demanda:

-C'est une lettre de ton médicommage c'est ça?

Drago sentit un froid intense l'envahir. Depuis une semaine, depuis qu'Hermione s' était évanouie sans raison, ils attendaient le parchemin du médicommage annonçant les résultats de ses examens.

-Mione? Parle enfin...

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment annoncer ça a Drago. Ils avaient tellement de projets tous les deux...Mais elle hocha la tête, consciente qu'il attendait une réponse.

-Tu es malade?

Elle secoua la tête, négativement. Peut- être aurait il mieux fallut. Et si Drago n' était pas prêt?

-Alors quoi?

-Je suis enceinte.

Drago dut attendre quelques minutes avant d'assimiler complètement la nouvelle. Hermione attendait, nerveuse, terrifiée même. Elle s' était réjouie de cette nouvelle...Mais si Drago ne s'en réjouissait pas?

-Mais...

Hermione ferma les yeux.

-C'est merveilleux, s'eclama le blondinet.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux surprise.

-C'est vrai?

Drago, parfaitement heureux, souleva sa femme dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.

-C'est Merveilleux. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Hermione...

End


End file.
